To Mother
by Chiru UtaUtau
Summary: ini cita-citaku, Bu. aku ingin membuat Ibu bangga.


_**To Mother**_

_**Author: Chiru**_

_**Summary: ini cita-citaku, Bu. aku ingin kau bangga.**_

_**Disclaymer: YUI- Tokyo, YUI- To Mother**_

_**Chara: YUI**_

_**Warning: Typo(s), bakal GaJe, konfliknya hancur ETC..**_

_**Pair: -**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Yui, kau serius mau ke Tokyo?"

"Aku serius. Ini kesempatan besarku, bu.. Setelah menunggu 4 tahun, akhirnya audisi Sony Music di gelar lagi."

"Yui, Tokyo itu kota menakutkan. Ibu tidak mau kau kesana?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Tidak perlu sekhawatir itu."

"Kau itu milik ibu satu-satunya, setelah ayahmu pergi, kau pikir mau kau pergi juga?!"

"Aku tidak seperti pria itu. Kita akan ketemu lagi saat aku sudah sukses nanti."

"Ibu senang dengan cita-citamu dan tekadmu, tapi ibu takut untuk hidup sendirian."

"Ibu seperti anak kecil.. Sudah, Ibu tidur saja. Aku juga harus tidur besok pagi aku harus berangkat."

Sejak umur 3 tahun, aku belajar main gitar sendiri. Dulu saat aku berusia 14 tahun, audisi besar Sony Music di gelar di Osaka. Tapi pesertanya hanya boleh 17 tahu ke atas. Jadi aku belum bisa mendaftar. Tapi sekarang, di usia 18 tahun ini aku akan ikut audisinya besok.

Aku janji, bu.. aku tidak seperti ayah.

"Yui, bangun!" Panggil ibu dari depan pintu kamarku.

"Ya, bu. Aku sudah bangun."

Hari ini aku akan tinggalkan kamarku menuju jalan baru yang tak menentu.

"Ibu harap kau tidak melupakan temanmu di Desa ini. Mungkin kau akan bersikap layaknya orang kota. Tapi, jangan pernah ubah sikapmu saat kembali ke desa ini."

"Pasti! Aku berangkat, bu!" Pamitku sambil berlari menuju bis yang jaraknya hanya 100 meter dari rumahku.

Dalam Bis menuju stasiun kereta, kukirim pesan pada temanku.

Sesampai di stisiun, kucoba menghubungi seseorang. Tapi, seakan semua berbeda.

Hanya gitar tuaku saja yang kubawa.

Semua foto kutinggalkan saja.

"Nomor peserta 18, Yui."

Lirik lagunya…!

"Aku ingin bersamamu selamanya.

Aku enemukan beberapa hal yang kubenci darimu.

Kita ini sama, bukan?

Aku piker aku mengerti dirimu.

Mungkin aku akan berubah,

Di hari aku temukan seseorang yang ku cintai."

"Lagu ini ciptaanmu?" Tanya seorang juri.

"iya. Lagu ini buatanku."

"Wow.. Untuk orang kau cintai? Pacarmu?"

"Ya, untuk orang yang kucintai tapi bukan pacarku melainkan ibuku."

"Yap! Terima kasih untuk penampilanmu di audisi Sony Music ini. Kau bisa lihat pengumumnya besok. Selanjutnya!"

Besoknya. Yang benar saja! Nomor pesertaku masuk bagian yang lolos.

Segera aku hubungi ibuku di Desa. Tapi, sama seperti di stasiun. Tidak di angkat. Apa ibu akan senang aku lolos di audisi ini dari 1 juta peserta, hanya 2 orang yang terpilih dan itu tanpa tanding uang. Jadi yang lolos, bisa langsung memulai debut. Tapi, dengan persiapan yang matang.

Aku terus membawa gitar tua pemberian ibu dan terus mengingat kata-katanya yang bilang "Tokyo adalah kota yang menakutkan."

Semenjak memulai debutnya hingga sekarang yang telah berlalu 4 tahun.

Selama 4 tahun itu, aku pernah menghubungi ibu 1 kali. Dia bilang di rindu padaku. Dan aku menyuruhnya untuk datang ke Tokyo pada saat hari ulang tahunnya. Dan hari inilah ulang tahun ibu.

Sekarang aku berdiri di panggung besar melihat kle wajah ibuku yang duduk di bangku VIP. Ibu seperti menangis. Aku berbicara sedikit.

"Selama 4 tahun ini aku tinggal sendiri bekerja, sibuk, kelelahan. Tapi ada juga rasa senangku saat berdiri di banyak panggung rasanya pun seperti mimpi bisa berdiri di panggung ini. Hari ini adalah ulang tahun ibuku. Ibu yang telah aku tinggalkan selama 4 tahun ini. Sekarang duduk di bangku VIP. Aku merombak lahu pendek yang aku nyanyikan saat audisi. Lagu untuk ibuku, tapi belum pernah ku dengarkan pada ibuku. Maka itu, sekarang aku akan menyanyikan lagi itu. To Mother."

Lirik :

~Baik, kau mengatakan sendiri.

Menunduk kepala dengan suara yang menangis.

Bahwa jika kau tak berbohong lagi, kau tak kan bisa terus hidup.

Ini karna aku ingin dicintai.

Tak perduli betapa menyakitkan ini, aku tetap tersenyum.

Kesedihan, jika aku sendirian, aku bisa menahannnya.

Kebaikan hati itu tidak kejam, kan?

Ini membuat hatimu kacau.

Aku ingin bersamamu selamanya.

Aku menemukan beberapa hal yang aku benci darimu.

Kita ini sama bukan?

Aku pikir aku mengerti dirimu.

Mungkin aku berubah.

Dihari aku temukan seseorang yang aku cintai.

Kebahagiaan tak bersinar seperti sihir.

Kebencian adalah kesalah pahaman sepele, kan?

Jangan menangis.

Ini hanya takdir, aku bisa mengubahnya.

Aku pergi dari rumah dan aku menangis di malam hari.

Di bangku taman yang sepi aku menunggumu datang padaku.

Kesedihan menjadi terasa hangat ketika Kita duduk berdekatan bersama.

Kebaikan hati sesuatu yang kita temukan sendiri,

diraihnya ketika kita bersama.

Hey, kebahagian ini mungkin karna aku memilikimu.~

"Benar seperti kata ibu, aku sempat ketakutan saat hidup sendiri. Tapi, aku selalu membayangkan sosok ibu yang memelukku erat layaknya menjagaku. Terima kasih."

Kulirik ke-arah Ibu, kulihat dia menangis. Terharu?

"selanjutnya! ROLLING STAR!"

Teriakku membuyarkan suasana haru itu dengan lagu selanjutnya yang penuh semangat.

Ini seperti mimpi, berdiri dipanggung besar dengan bangku yang terisi penuh. Aku selalu melihat Fans-ku. Tanpa ku sadari, Fans-ku sekarang lebih banyak berkali-kali lipat dibanding saat Debutku dulu.

Please stay with me, its my life, fight, feel my soul, good bye days. Ku nyanyikan semua lagu yang kubuat dengan penuh kenangan.

Ibu, bolehkah aku berharap? Bisakah kita bahagia, seperti kebahagiaan saat ini.

Setelah menyanyikan lagu-laguku, staff mengumumkan bahwa live telah selasai.

Aku membantu staff membereskan peralatan, mengganti kostumku dengan pakaianku.

"kerja yang bagus Yui.. ayo kita bersulang untuk keberhasilan kita hari ini." Seru managerku diikuti dengan staff lain yang bersulang dengan minuman jus ditangan mereka. Tentu saja aku juga ikut bersulang.

Setelah selesai pesta minumnya, aku keluar lewat pintu belakang. Karena di pintu depan masih ada Fans yang tidak kuketahui apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Yui.. lama sekali. Ibu sedari tadi menunggumu di sini."

"eh? Kupikir ibu sudah pulang duluan. Tadi kami sedang pesta minum sebentar."

"Yui, putri kesayangan ibu. Orang yang paling penting, segalanya bagi ibu. Yui satu-satunya didunia bagi ibu. Ibu sayang padamu. Dan sangat bangga padamu!"

"aku juga. Aku sangat sayang pada ibu, lebih dari pada apa pun!"

**THE END **

**Author: fanfic ini sebenarnya untuk tugas sekolah.. tapi karena aku ambil dari lagu YUI- to mother dan YUI- Tokyo, jadinya lebih ke Fanfic.. **


End file.
